Seth’s Story
by edward6234
Summary: Seth is a girl. She loves Emmett, Emmett is done putting up with Rose and wants to be with Seth. How will things work out?


Seth's Story.

* * *

OK so back ground is needed. This is a story my friend wrote and I edited and helped her with ideas. This is also like a introduction for the big story/game/book we are working on. (_That's a different topic altogether_) In this story Seth is really my friend who is in deed a girl so Seth is a girl. She loves Emmett and hate Rose so she wanted a story where Seth was with him instead of Rosalie. I told her to write it and so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters

Summery: Seth is a girl. She loves Emmett, Emmett done putting up with Rose and wants to be with Seth. How will things work out?

Seth's pov

Okay so Emily has finally had it with me talking about this guy I am head over heals for. Little does she know I can't do anything about it. Why does he have to be my sworn enemy? But I can't think about that now I have to go to school. So I Jump in my Jeep Tracker I call him demon cause he is that fast. I giggle to myself. I start to drive to school. I pull into the parking lot and park. When I do so Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward all wave. I get out of the car and of course Alice is the first one to hug me.

"Oh my god, Seth you look so pretty today!" Alice squealed.

"Of course Alice, you picked it out for me" I reply.

They all know who the object of my affection is. Only he is dumb enough not to know I like him. And as we all walk inside we pass Emmett and Rosalie smooching by her car. Edward knows it's annoying me so he is the first to say something.

"Emm knock it off, no one needs you two playing tonsil hockey." Edward hisses as I walk in with Alice, Jasper, and Bella hoping Emmett don't see me tearing up.

Emmett's pov

I see Seth get out of her car. She is wearing this pretty pink sundress. Not something she would normally wear so I figure Alice did one of her "famous" dress up sessions and told her to wear it to school. Poor girl, Rose comes over noticing me looking at Seth.

"What are you looking at baby?" is all she can say even though I know she saw me look at her.

"Looking at the dress Alice put Seth in, its funny but she does look nice." I explain.

She hates when I look at ANY other girl. So she would flip if she found out that I have feelings for someone else. She pulls me in and kisses me. Next thing I hear is Ed yelling at us and see Seth, Alice, Jasper, and Bella, walking into the school. Edward joins them after he has yelled at us. I know Rose is cold but I never thought she was arctic. I see Seth walk into school with tears in her eyes. I feel really bad for what Rose did. The school bell rings, so Rose and myself go to class. When I see Seth in the hall I ask for a bathroom pass and I run to catch up to her. I get to her

"Seth I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I hope you're okay" She looks at me and I can tell she has been crying for a while.

"Its fine she is your girlfriend, why shouldn't you kiss her?" She replied.

She walks off to class I just stood there and watched her walk looking at the way her hips swing from side to side. How she walks in such a way that makes her hair blow slightly. She turns to go into the class room. She shot me a look I could see she was trying not to cry; she smiled and waved to me all I could think of was how much it hurt me to hurt her. In that moment, I had to confess to myself that _I'm in love with Seth_.

Seth's pov

I can't believe he was doing that in front of me. Then he comes around trying to make it better. What makes it even worse is that I can't stand to be mad at him. If anything I'm upset because I would give anything to be in Rosalie's place. I have been in love with Emmett for a year or so now and just haven't been able to tell him. I get to my class that I have with Bella and Jasper. I sit down, first thing Jasper does is send waves of calm and happy toward me. I try my hardest to get through the class. The class ends and I meet up with Edward and Alice.

"I am so stupid! Why do I like him?" Is all I can say.

They both come back with "don't ask us, we don't know."

I get to class which I have with Alice. I get in the room when Emm motions for me to come to the door. I walk over there and he passes me a note. He leaves and I open it; the only thing it says is: Meet me in the storage room in 15 minuets …. Emmett. So 15 minuets later I get a hall pass and go to the storage room. Before I have time to open the door Emm pulls me in.

"Okay Seth you have to hear me out please?! I have something I need to tell you." Emmett begged.

All I could say is "What the hell is it?" In a meaner tone then I intended, but still, I had every right in my mind.

"Well you see I have kind of like have this…..this love like thing for… **you **but its okay if _you _don't have the same for me." I'm dumbfounded by what Emmett just told me.

"Emmett Dale Cullen are you saying you're like in love with me?" Emm just looks down at the ground and nods. I jump into his arm and hug him "Oh Emm you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that because I'm in love with you too!"

We are both super excited. "But there is just one thing I have to take care of. I promise I'll come home; hang out their till then please?" Emmett asked pleadingly.

All I can do is nod. I got back to class and sit there with Alice. She has already seen this and is smiling.

All she can say is "DRESS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" a little louder then necessary. All the kids there looked up and stared at us for Alice yelling dress up out of no where. Alice and I just start laughing.

Emmett's pov

I'm so excited that I don't have to hide my feelings for Seth. From any one….. Well at least from Seth, now Rosalie is another story entirely. So I go back to Rosalie. I walk into class with Rose sitting there with her arms crossed; I give her a kiss and tell her I missed her. She lets it go.

"So how about a super romantic date just me and you, Rose bud?" I asked as she smiles and nods yes.

The whole plan was perfect. She got all dressed up and we go to her favorite club. We get there and as I knew they would all the guys are all fawning all over her. So I put up with it for 2 hours or so. Then I put my plan to work. I go up and start to blow up at her throwing in her face that she is only with me for my baby face.

"I'm so sick of this Rose! You're cheating on me with your eyes. I have put up with this for way too long Rosalie Hale!!" I yelled. "Rose you only like me for my face ... it reminds you of that stupid kid you can't have AND I'M DONE!!"

She just stand there speechless and is to upset to notice me. So I walk out on her, to leave her to her thoughts of the baby she can't have and how she just lost me.... Her only link she had to the kid. _It was cruel and to be honest a cheap shot but it was also true and the only way I could get her to let me leave_. And I ran back to the house where Seth is waiting for me. **God only knows **what _torture _Alice is using on her

Seth's pov

I sit there being made over by Alice. "Emmett will love it I promise."

All I can think is _yea sure Alice whatever you say._ Then we hear Edward crack up from down stairs. She has done my make up by this time and is now picking an outfit.

"Eddie Bear is Emmett home yet?"

I hear Edward yell up "Not yet Seth calm down."

All I can do is sit and hope Emmett comes home soon and with out that wicked witch of Forks. And after another half hour I just get too tired to fight it. So I just stand there and become a human Barbie doll. She is having fun which makes me smile because she is so happy. So I let her do what makes her happy. Then I hear the door open and foot steps running through the house. Then I hear

"Where is she? where is Seth?!" I know who it is as soon as I hear that voice.

Then Edward says "She is up stairs calm down she will come down in a minute. Hurry up Alice."

Alice hurries up and finishes my make-up and clothes. And then tells me to go down stairs and Emmett's jaw hit the ground. He kisses me and tells me what he did to break up with Rose.

"I can't believe you did that for me." I wrap my arms around his neck.

He retorted with "I would do anything for you." I give him a kiss and then he asked me something "Would you be with me Seth?"

I smile and nod and said "But what does everyone else think of this?"

Every one said the same thing "you're like our sister already and you're way better then Rose" And I am so happy that this has finally happened. All of a sudden Alice grabs me and says your not done I have more work to do and drags me upstairs.

Rose's P.O.V

As soon as Emmett left I crumbled to the ground of the club. When this guy comes up to me. He looks just like Emmett except with blonde hair; which just cut even deeper.

Then he says "miss are you okay? Can I do anything to help, miss?" I slowly stop crying as the plan popped into my head.

"........ I can't believe he was yelling at me..... I can't believe he really left!? .... What did I do to deserve this....? Can you help me .., please I need him!?"

His reply made me so mad "what a fucking jerk."

I start to yell "He is not a jerk you ass." I could tell my retort had thrown him off so I say in my most sexy-flirty and sad voice "it was my fault entirely and I just need you to help me get him back."

"Oh, I'll do anything for you ... you're so beautiful! He shouldn't get away with this." Was the only way he could respond.

I decide to take him home to see if I could make Emmett so jealous he would want to take me back. So I get him in my car. And he is so lust struck he doesn't notice how fast I am going. So I get into the drive way and I give him a kiss.

"Do as I say!" I demand harshly.

Emmett's POV

Rose walks in the house with some random guy on her arm. The only thing going through my mind was _oh shit I thought I lost her_........and then it hit me **oh shit **_**Seth**_. I looked at Edward and I guess he heard what I was worried about. I find out his name is Brian. Brian can't take his eyes off Rose which really doesn't bother me. All I can think about is how she can't find out about me and Seth. That's all you ever do isn't it Rose ... just going around flirting with every guy. Make yourself feel better.... Nothing to hide now, is there!? ... **See if I care**. I am yelling this at her in my mind.

Edward comes back with "well isn't that mature Emmett!"

She gets even worse, pawing at him "you know you are so handsome"

Brian gets a wide smile on his mouth. I just sit there unaffected which in turn pisses her off even more. So she starts to make out with him. I'm still not giving her the time of day so she is getting more and more livid. But all I care about is Seth and her being safe so I'm trying to figure out a way to make this self-centered bitch leave. She gets on his lap talking about how she is so happy with him and how much she loves being around him. This still does not affect me. I'm just so worried because Seth is still here! Alice luckily has her upstairs doing her make-up and stuff like that. I'm just worried about what will happen when she comes down. All of a sudden she losses it and starts to go off on the guy.

"You're not good enough to get Emmett jealous or even pissed off and you're wasting my time." Rose yelled as she kicked him out of the house. Then she comes back over to me begging me to take her back. Telling me she will change and all this other bull. "I love you Emmett. I have since the day I met you. I promise baby I will change…….. I'll do anything baby?!… please give me another chance." All of a sudden Rose turns away.

I catch a glimpse of Seth at the top of the stairs she looks amazing. Then I realize Rose saw her too. So I scramble to get Rose away from Seth with out Rose realizing what's going on.

"What is a mangy mutt doing in the house?" Rose hissed.

I explain while trying not to rip her throat out for calling Seth a mangy mutt "She is hanging with Alice" she figured out something was up, I guess, but was too self-centered to give a damn. "I need to talk to you away from the house and listening ears." So I pick her up and carry her. I ran as far as I could.

Seth's POV

I can't believe she is back and he was with her. All I want to do right now is cry. I don't know what is going on and I wish I did but then again to some extent I don't. So I see Emmett leave with her and I run down stair. "What……….why………..WHAT THE FUCK?!……?" They all look at me then. "Did I do something wrong? Why did he leave with her? I though he said he like loved me?" I was hysterical at this point I'm surprised they could understand a damn word.

Jasper, Bella, and Alice all came and hugged me; trying to calm me down. And Edward just sits there.

All he can say is "Are you done yet?"

All I could do was look at him and say "no I'm not done yet" After half an hour crying and ranting I say "okay, Now **I'm **_**Done**_"

Edward says "Are you that stupid?..... He is doing this to protect you. He doesn't want Rose to hurt you. So he does love you see?… If he didn't he wouldn't be trying to keep Rose away from you."

I decide to become Alice 's personal Barbie doll to try and stop thinking about it. She did my hair, re-did my makeup, and dressed me up. And after that I walk into Emm's room looked around cause I hadn't really been in his room so I wanted to see what all was in this place. So I looked though some non-important stuff and I look at the posters on the walls. The pictures in the frames around the room. _The one I'm surprised about is a picture of me and Alice at my birthday the last year when me and Alice had tiaras on and inflatable guitars and were up on the table in the living room acting like total goofs with the biggest smiles on our faces. _Then it hits me when he might have started likening me. Then I just feel this over whelming joy. At least now I know he has liked me as long as I have liked him, _well _**I **_liked him longer then that but still_. So I lay down on his bed looking at that picture. At least now I know he likes Alice and I as we act like total goofs with the biggest smiles on our faces. Then tiredness and the long day hits and I pass out.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I can't believe I am carrying this self-centered, Shallow, Huge ego having bitch in the woods; When I could be with Seth rite now. So at a certain point I drop her on her fat ass. She looks at me with these eyes that are saying they love me but I know they love the baby she wanted in me.

"So baby what do you want to say, and why did you need to leave the house to say it".

So I took the deepest breath I could. "I don't want to be with you anymore you insecure bitch!" She had this dumbfounded look on her face, I was trying not to laugh so badly. "Your shallow, you don't love me, you love that fucking little baby you didn't fucking get." She has the look of _what do I say _on her face. And I'm trying to think of something to say to make it really stick then it hits me. "I'm so tired of you showing your body and everything to every guy that walks down the street just to hide your sadness; it's truly pathetic". She started to tear up. "You have never cared about me and you never will. you're too wrapped up in yourself!"

By this time she is breaking down completely and looks at me and says "fine if that's the way you want it. fine I'll leave."

As she runs off crying. I take another breath and turn to walk back to the house. I walk in the door and I get bombarded with questions

Alice asks "are you okay Emmett?"

Bella goes and asks "what happened to Rose? Does Rose know about Seth?"

And all Edward can ask is "Is Rose coming back for a fight?"

All I do is look at Alice, Bella, And Edward saying "yes, gone, no and no."

And I walk up stair to find Seth passed out on my bed all dolled up. And I lay down with her and wrap my arms around her. I kiss the top of her head and think of how beautiful she looks now all dolled up _but also when she is just chilling with Alice in sweat pants, hair up, and no make up_. Or _when she is playing in gym_. I lay next to her tightening my grip. Like she would leave me right now in her sleep if I didn't but even I know that's just ridiculous. I snuggle up close to give her another kiss, watching her and think of all that can and will happen with us. I'll make sure it's everything she deserves and more.

I whisper in her ear "I Love you Seth Marie Clearwater!"

I hear her say ever so lightly "I Love you too Emmett Dale Cullen".

* * *

So this was her first story she wrote _MOSTLY _on her own that I have posted on our account. It's simple and sweet and kind of a starter for an even bigger--more complex story that's still in the making. Anyway that's her first story so be kind and let her know what you think because the first is the hardest and scariest.

BE KIND ……… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
